Sober
by ithinkyoushouldknow
Summary: AU. Peeta and Katniss have shared a lot more intimacy than any normal friends. However, intimacy only came with intoxication. Katniss was always drunk but somehow, Peeta always found himself wrapped around her. Alcohol redefined their relationship.


**Hello, I have another story for you guys. I was very much in my writing mojo when this idea hit me. I was inspired by Gabe Bondoc's song called 'Sober' so I thought I'd expand on his song and create a little smut for our lovely Everlark. This was particularly fun to write. I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

**Sober **

The first time Peeta kissed a girl was in a drunken haze, when she stumbled in his arms, a drink in hand and tears streaming down her face. Just as he was about to mold his lips with hers, she pulled away and vomited all over his shirt. He couldn't care less about the disgusting mix of food and drinks on his shirt; he was more concerned of the girl he had been fantasizing about since he learned about sex, passed out in his arms.

However, that wasn't the last time he kissed Katniss Everdeen.

The second time he kissed Katniss Everdeen was at their high school graduation party. She had gotten so drunk that she climbed on top of the table and attempted to strip out of her clothing. Of course, being a good friend, Peeta carried her off the table and took her away from the crowd hollering at her to strip.

She was laughing uncontrollably when Peeta led her out to the yard. He draped his sweater on his shoulders but she shrugged it off.

"We did it!" she screamed, fist-pumping in the air before she lunged at Peeta and kissed him. This time, there was no vomit involved and kissed her back.

When they were in their second year of college, Katniss' heart broke. She caught her boyfriend having sex with her roommate in her dorm. He was in the process of performing cunnilingus on her bitch of a roommate when she walked in on them. As an archer, Katniss always had her bow and arrows. She chased them out of her dorm with her bow and arrow aimed at their naked bodies while screaming obscenities at them.

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING COME BACK YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

Katniss was emotionally scarred after that and swore off men. She even said she should just be a lesbian and find women at bars. So, she dragged Peeta bar-hopping with her as her wingman hoping he could charm the ladies for her. It never worked though. As soon as they stepped in a bar, she got drunk instantly. Each night, she got drunk, and each night, Peeta brought her home.

Every drunken moment with Katniss ended with some kisses here and there until it went further. One night, home from their bar-hopping adventure, Katniss suddenly pinned Peeta against the wall and attacked his lips. She kissed him aggressively, opening his mouth with her tongue. Her hands were all over him and her wet mouth traveled from his lips to his jaw. Peeta tried to push her hands away from him but she was persistent. She couldn't take her hands off of him. Her fingers played with the hem of his shirt before pulling it off his body. He gripped her waist as he tried to manoeuver them over the couch. They stumbled towards it, Katniss on top of him. She straddled his lap and he groaned when her crotch just slightly grazed his growing erection. He was growing increasingly hot every time Katniss moved on top of him. She was working her way to his belt when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. Katniss whimpered.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she whispered. Peeta looked up to find her gray eyes glazed with unshed tears. His heart broke.

Peeta took her face in his hands and crushed her lips against hers.

"I love you so much," he screamed in his head. "But not like this."

The next morning, he found the other side of his bed cold and empty. His heart sank at the thought of Katniss leaving him. He covered his face with his hands and screamed. It was always going to be like this. Katniss was always going to be intoxicated with him.

He was surprised when he saw Katniss at his doorstep, sober. She smiled sheepishly at him before pulling her hands behind her back to reveal a bottle of red wine, the best kind. Right, Katniss will never be sober with him.

Peeta cooked pasta for them and casually ate dinner as if nothing happened. The room grew quiet for a moment until he suggested he open the wine. Katniss nodded enthusiastically and held her glass towards him. At that moment, he debated whether he should open it or not. He very much liked it if Katniss was sober with him. But he was selfish and he wanted her love. Alcohol changed Katniss and it redefined their relationship. But as soon as the intoxication was gone, so was her love.

Their clothes littered from the living room to Peeta's bedroom. He was on top her, his mouth latching on a sensitive spot on her neck and she arched her back, moaning in pleasure. Peeta's hands skimmed her naked body, stroking every inch of her skin, every curve of her body. He palmed one of her breasts as his mouth went back to hers, drowning her moan in his kiss. She gasped when he pinched at her erect nipples and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pushed his hips closer to hers until his erection pressed against the junction of her thighs.

"Peeta," she whined. She rolled her hips against his hoping to feel him.

"Peeta," she moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth. Peeta sucked greedily at it and she gasped, her breaths growing heavier and heavier every time he sucked on her nipple. The sound of his wet lips sucking at her flesh surrounded the room and it turned her on so much more that she screamed so loud.

Katniss threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled his head up to her face so she could kiss him. She kissed him fiercely, opening her mouth to him, inviting his tongue to lavish at hers.

"Tell me that you love me," Katniss said in between kisses, nipping at his lips. Peeta pulled away from her and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes were closed and her breaths were ragged. A small smile was planted on her lips.

"Tell me you love me," she said again in a whisper. Peeta didn't say anything but kissed her, his tongue aggressively prying her mouth open, licking and tasting every bit of her. In one swift motion, Peeta pushed into her hard. Her body bowed from the bed at the sudden contact and moaned. Her legs tightened her grip around his waist when he started a hard and steady pace. She moved in rhythm with him and her nails dragged at his back when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Peeta thrust hard and fast ignoring the pain of her nails on his back.

"I love you," he said burying his face on the side of her neck. He kissed her there.

"I love you," he said again, thrusting harder this time. She screamed his name at every thrust.

He slowed his pace and did hard and shallow thrusts all the while chanting "I love you" in her ear. Katniss arched her back as she gripped his shoulders. She was so unaware of his confession in her haze of lust and intoxication that she just kept screaming his name. Peeta picked up his pace again when he felt her walls contracting around him and she moaned his name when she came. Peeta followed after, collapsing on top her. They were panting heavily and he kissed her cheek. He pulled out of her and rolled on his back. Katniss turned towards him and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you," he whispered, "but you never love me when you're sober."

**End.**


End file.
